sibling bonding
by AskingJordan
Summary: Rin has complaints about his form room so he takes them to Mephisto, but the time king decides to take him on a brothers day out, or as he calls it 'sibling bonding' brother fluff T for swearing


**so this is my second story, and someone suggested on m first i do a Rin/Mephisto one, and i was already planning on doing one anyways! I will be doing a Yukio/Rin and a Rin/Amaimon, Yukio/Amaimon and Yukio/Mephisto, as well as the other eight demon kings. My whole account and the stories i write will be focused on the demon brothers. I will do a number of one shots, as well as actual stories with flowing chapters.**

 **Please review, i'd love to hear your thoughts :)**

Freezing, would be an understatement. It was like the whole of the city was trapped in a giant fridge. They'd be no surprise if polar bears and penguins began walking the streets in this coldness. If you looked close enough, you could see jack frost dancing around in the wind.

Rin sat with his knees in his t-shirt, with several blankets wrapped around him, and a cat sidhe snuggled on his head. He was trying to read some manga but his fingers were to frozen to turn the pages. Yukio wouldn't be back from his mission until tomorrow yet. Kuro jumped of his head before scurrying under a blanket quickly to avoid the cold. Rin got up to go turn up the mini heater his twin purchased a few weeks ago only to find it already on its highest level. They just had to live in one of the older dorms, ones without heating and air conditioning and automatic warm water. He hated how every other student in the school got luxury but he had this.

The young demon decided to take his complaints straight to the head. He made the short trip to Mephisto's office, and knocked a few times on the door.

"Come in." Rin cringed at the cheerful ring of Mephisto's voice.

He entered the fairly large office and closed the door behind him.

"Ah Rin, what may i do for you today?" Asked Mephisto, leaning onto his desk and gesturing for Rin to take the seat across from him.

'It's freezing outside and you, you cheap basted wont install heating or anything in my dorm!" The younger demon barked, sitting down in the chair across from the time king.

"Well, i thought you'd prefer to be in a privater dorm where you and the whole 'flame of satan' thing wouldn't be much of a problem."

"That doesn't mean you couldn't install new features! Like heating, air conditioning, instant warm water, faster wifi."

"Fine. I'll get someone to see to it next week." Mephisto said, earning a shocked expression from Rin.

"Really? Just like that?" He asked, surprised Mephisto actually agreed to upgrade his dorm.

"Why so surprised?"

"Your never that kind to me."

"I let you come to this school, become an exorcist,if you want me to be unkind then i can kill you if you want? Or better i can take you to Gehenna?"

"Yeah, no thanks." Rin mumbled, walking towards the door.

"Wait. Sit." Mephisto ordered

"Why?"

"Sit." He said again, patiently.

Rin sat again and waited for Mephisto to speak

'Lets do something together, ototo."

'What the hell are you talking about, you clown!"

"Lets do something together, hmm…do you like video games."

Rin sighed before mumbling yeah and followed Mephisto over to the large TV and bean bags. Mephisto loaded the chosen game and handed Rin a controller. The two avatars appeared on the screen and began battling. Much to Mephisto's dismay, Rin won. A scowl on his face Mephisto turned off the game, turning to face his grinning younger brother.

"So, what would you like to do now?" Asked the king of time, trying to change the subject and forget about his defeat.

"Er…well i was gonna go home…" Replied Rin as he stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Wait." His arm was yanked and he was pulled back onto the floor by Mephisto.

"What now?" The younger demon bellowed, clearly frustrated with being kept here when he could go take a nap.

"Your spending the day with me, so what would you like to do ototo?"

"Can you quit calling me that?"

"No, you are my little brother after all, you can start calling me nii-san as well."

"But"

'No buts, now, what would you like to do?"

"I don't know." Rin said sighing, sinking into the bean bag.

"Mepphyland! Thats a fantastic idea ototo!" Cried Mephisto yanking Rin up and dragging him out the door.

"WHAT? BUT I NEVER SA-" Rin's protest was cut off as he was shoved into Mephisto's pink limo and then drove to his brothers newly repaired theme park.

Once the car stopped Mephisto grabbed Rin's wrist again and pulled the teen through the gates of his theme park. It wasn't that packed today as it was still quite early in the morning, not to mention freezing outside.

"Pick a ride, ototo."

"I don't care which one." Rin grumbled whilst shivering

"Eins, zwei, drei." Rin was suddenly wearing a large bulky coat and a furry hat. He muttered a thanks before being dragged off onto a large ride and being strapped in.

"Meph-er, nii-san what is thi-" And of course they were suddenly hauled up into the air and span around. "WHAT THE HELL, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"Stop being dramatic, i hate screamers, were not even that far up." Mephisto sighed, trying to enjoy the ride. "Open your eyes, ototo, enjoy the view."

Rin popped one eye open to see the view of true cross swish around him as he was span around in circles. He opened his other eye and let the wind swish his grin about as he gazed at the blurrish sight before him.

When the ride stopped a dizzy Rin was escorted off the platform by Mephisto. After a moment of rest, Rin chose the ghost train. Much to Mephisto's amusement, Rin was startled by the fake ghosts popping up. He did manage to shoot a few with the fake gun though.

"Shut up! They came up out of nowhere!" Rin said, trying to re-gain his lost pride and shut up a snickering demon king.

"The son of satan, afraid of a ghost train at an amusement park. Golden."

Rin was about to protest again but was pulled to the food court.

"What would you like to eat, ototo." Asked the time king, handing his brother a menu.

"I didn't bring much money, i cant afford your stupid food prices!"

"I own this place, everything is free for us."

"Oh, well in that case I'll have the most expensive food you have." The younger demon announced, laughing at the scowl on his brothers face.

The waiter brought over the food, Rin had yakiniku and Mephisto simply had instant noodles…

Rin watched as the time king pulled out hello kitty chopsticks from his inside pocket.

"So…what do you want?" Asked Rin, not looking up from his plate. Mephisto stopped slurping up the noodles.

"I don't want anything, what do you mean?"

"Why am i here?"

'What? I cant take my little brother out for a fun day out?"

"Not without making him think you want something."

"Believe it or not Rin, i'm not entirely a dick. I do happen to care for you and your twin brother you know, i don't always have to have some scam or mission. Today i thought a day out together would be nice."

Rin didn't seem fully convinced although he had noted that Mephisto's tone of voice, the way he spoke, and his general vibe had seemed quite different then usual.

Once they finished eating, Rin was dragged to the house of mirrors. Rin didn't see what humour his older brother found in mirrors which make you appear deformed. Yet something about the way Mephisto laughed made him want to laugh as well.

"Little brother, come take a selfie with me."

"You've got to be kidding me!" He backed away slowly, hoping Mephisto would take no for an answer, but of course he caught him by the arm. Mephisto yanked a arm around Rin's neck into a hugging pose and tapped the camera button. 100's of selfies later, Mephisto selected his favourite turning his phone around to show the younger demon.

"No comment." Rin grumbled, walking out of the house of mirrors. He could hear Mephisto sigh from inside the mirror house. As Mephisto came out and caught up to Rin, he expected Mephisto to grab his arm and pull him to the next ride. Instead Mephisto grabbed his hand and pulled him along like a small child. He fought the urge to complain and just went with it.

"Do you like roller coasters, ototo?" Mephisto grinned, not even caring of Rin's answer as he pushed the younger into the first cart.

"I did, not so much now."

"Amaimon is no reason to hate roller coasters."

Rin thought back to his battle with Amaimon here, and how his sword was taken so easily.

The words 'go to hell' lit up and the ride started, there were a few other people on with them and Mephisto cringed as they screamed.

"I hate screamers, so over dramatic." Mephisto said glancing over at terrified humans.

Rin laughed in agreement noticing the humans facial expressions, all full of fear and regret. As if they were silently praying for it all to be a dream and that they aren't actually aboard the highest and fastest roller coaster in all of Japan.

The wind accompanied by the speed of the ride pushed the demons faces back and their mouths hung open like dogs sticking their heads out of car windows. They clutched onto their hats, grinning from the thrill. Both demons laughed as they exited of the ride, they looked over at the stumbling humans as they attempted to walk normal. They went on more rides before deciding to leave.

With candy floss in their hands, they got back inside Mephisto's pink limo. Rin wasn't listening as the time king told the chauffeur where to go, he was too busy stuffing the candy floss in his mouth. He assumed they were heading back to true cross academy.

"What? Why are we hear?" Rin questioned, staring out the window at the mall.

"I've got some errands to run, now be good and don't cause any trouble."

"What the hell, I'm not 5!"

Mephisto let out a long breath, and pulled along a fuming Rin behind him by the hand. They entered the mall, Mephisto purchased a lollypop from a sweet stall handing it to his little brother.

"You can have this lollypop, but only if you behave, ototo." The demon king said in a tone that sounded as if he was mocking someone, yet that was Mephisto's best 'mom voice'

"You can't fucking bribe me, you clown."

"Hmm…that normally works on Amaimon…"

"I'M NOT AMAIMON."

"So you don't want the lollypop?" The purple haired demon croaked, pulling away the lollypop.

"No, i want the lollypop!" Rin shouted, clutching onto it and pulling it back to him. "Banana, nice."

The elder demon chuckled, glaring at the younger with the stick now poking out of his mouth.

Rin followed Mephisto silently, quite curious to see where he was going. They came to a food market and Mephisto got a trolley from the rack. Mephisto noticed Rin was fidgeting, and knocking things off shelves.

"Brother, i told you not to cause trouble." He whispered in a stern tone, trying not to cause a scene.

"I'm not doing anything!"

The time king sighed, turning back to the trolley. He noticed the baby seat in the trolley before turning back around to Rin. The younger demon was walking slowly staring at everything, but not really focussing on anything. Suddenly, he was picked up and put in the baby seat.

"What the hell?" His arms and legs thrashed about trying to get free of his brothers tight grip. Mephisto slid him in the baby seat and clipped the strap around his waist restricting his freedom even more. "I didn't do anything, let me out you fucking damn clown!"

"Explain that?" Mephisto replied dully, pointing to the huge knocked over pile of boxes. "And it's nii-san or ani to you, not clown."

Rin didn't reply, he sat almost silently; cursing under his breath. He watched as his nii-san loaded about 50 pots of different kind of instant noodles in the trolley. He snorted mentally, looking at all the noodles. It wasn't like Mephisto was a somewhat broke student like Rin, he was a very wealthy man and could afford first class meals. Here he was, the great demon of time, spending all his money on 3 minute noodles. Rin swore he could see Mephisto drool, but once he looked back to check he was back to scanning the shelves; probably for more noodles.

Sparkles overtook Mephisto's eyes and he looked at the candy isle, everything was coated in either chocolate or sugar. Without thinking he shoved 3 of everything into his trolley, not really caring what it was.

"Thats a little much, don't you think?" Rin questioned, glaring at the mini mountain of junk food behind him.

"Not at all, this is just a quick shop, i normally get much more then this."

Rin would be surprised, but Mephisto was so unpredictable that he learned to just accept whatever madness he had. They headed to the cashier and she looked at the two suspiciously. Mephisto couldn't understand what was suspicious about a grown man in a unique top hat, tights and a cape pushing a trolley containing nothing but noodles, candy and in the baby seat, a teenage boy.

Once Mephisto paid and poofed his groceries back to his mansion, he turned to his little brother who was attempting to get out of the child proof seat. He unclasped the strap, freeing his little brother from the tightness digging in his waist. Seeing the teen was struggling, Mephisto's hands went to help.

"I can get out by myself!" Claimed Rin, as he pushed away Mephisto's helping hands. He swished from side to side, and pulled himself up of the seat but it seems as if he was stuck. His body was clambered in, begging for the metal sides to stop digging into his thighs. He needed help but he would never ask for it.

Mephisto snickered. "Eins."

"No, wait, i can do it myself!"

"Zwei."

"Shut up you -"

"Drei!" With a puff of pink smoke and kawaii shapes Rin was unstuck, and already shouting about how he could of done it himself. The time king couldn't be bothered with his younger siblings temper tantrum right now, he grabbed his hand and continued to the upper mall to run his last errand.

"This is the last place ototo, please, don't embarrass me."

They entered the store and Rin gasped, looking around at all the items.

"I don't have to embarrass you, your embarrassing yourself."

"What?"

"Hey, i like manga and anime as much as the next guy, but this…" Rin was cut of by Mephisto.

"Theres nothing wrong with being an otaku."

"Your not a otaku, your a weeaboo."

"DO NOT SAY THE W WORD!" Rin surpassed a laugh as he saw Mephisto's eyes bulge with anger. "Look, i ordered a few things in, my shipment is here. Don't embarrass me."

Once Mephisto picked up his order, they started making their way back to the limo. Rin started going down the escalator only to be yanked back up by Mephisto.

"Arghh! What now? I thought we were going back?" He squirmed trying to get Mephisto to let go of the back of his jacket.

"We were, but i have a better idea."

"Whats with this? Why do i have to go with you today?"

"Sibling bonding, now be quiet."

Rin shut up and just let himself be dragged off for what was probably the hundredth time today. He only started to squirm again once Mephisto brought him to a expensive looking clothing shop. He was told to wait there, and Mephisto pointed to a gothic detailed chair, cushioned with red velvet. Looking around he could see lots of different styles of suits, and top hats, shoes, and badly dressed mannequins.

Several minutes later Mephisto returned with a tall man, though he wasn't quite as tall as Mephisto. He had a full head of brown hair, though he looked very old. Rin thought it may be a wig yet it looked so realistic and non-fake. He was wearing a very loud suit, made of what seemed to be purple velvet, and it had multicoloured pattens swirling around it. He pulled Rin up and started measuring him before heading to the back and returning not long later with a suit which reminded Rin of vomit.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL WE'LL TAKE IT!" Mephisto cried, his eyes lighting up in awe of the circus of a suit.

"What the hell? It legit looks like someone just took a shit on it!"

"Great! I'm glad you like it, ototo!"

Mephisto didn't care what Rin thought and when the man left, he snapped his fingers and Rin was wearing the suit. A matching hat was placed on his head and he looked at himself in the mirror. There was nothing to describe it besides shit with party poppers. It was so dark, yet so colourful, as if a child finger painted on it and colours got mixed creating a darker, brown colour.

"Ge this thing off me!"

"Nope." With that he was pushed back out into the crowded mall of staring people. Their gaze made Rin blush deeper and deeper.

With a mostly silent ride home, Rin got out the car and pulled out his key.

"What are you doing?" Asked Mephisto, once he too got out of the car.

"Gonna go home, its late-ish."

"Eins, zwei, drei!" Both brothers were in Mephisto's mansion.

"Are you hungry? I can make noodles?"

"Whatever." Rin muttered into his hand, he sat down on the large white couch loaded with cushions.

Three minutes later Mephisto returned with instant noodles. He handed Rin the noodles and some pink chopsticks. Mephisto turned on the tv and put on some random anime that Rin had never heard of. He was half watching it, half focusing on the noodles. Mephisto seemed very into it, just like the weeaboo he was.

The demon king clicked his fingers and Rin was wearing pyjamas.

'Why am i wearing pyjamas?"

"Your sleeping here tonight, Yukio shouldn't be home until morning."

"I have Kuro, ill be okay."

"Ukobach is making sure your cat sidhe is fed."

Rin didn't try to get out of it anymore, seeing his attempts would always fail. The time king had an answer for everything. He focused on the TV, hoping his mind would click in to reality and watch whatever was on. Mephisto turned of the TV, turning to Rin.

"What?"

"Did you have fun today?" Mephisto asked, leaning onto the couch.

"Yeah, actually i did. Mepphyland was great." He tried to hide his seeming smile but it forced its way through, Rin did have a good day. Mepphyland was the most fun he had in a long time, and even following Mephisto around wasn't so bad. The time king was actually good company.

"I'm glad you did, hopefully they'll be more days like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you are my little brother…Understand Rin, i was the second youngest of eight, now ten with you and Yukio. I am quite close to the other eight kings, we were all raised together and share so many memories. You and your twin, raised separate from us. In a whole other world, one day you'll meet our other brothers, and together we will all create new memories. I know right now you and Yukio aren't exactly happy with how things turned out. I know you aren't the happiest about me being your guardian, but you'll need me soon enough. I'm pretty sure you need someone like me right now. You and Yukio's awakening's must of been quite difficult. What better person to guide you then a demon? Yet as a lover of humans, i wouldn't neglect your human side. See my boy, i want to help you and your brother. Not just for my personal gain, but for yours."

"What? You think just cause were sorta related means i should trust you?"

"Were not 'sorta related', we are related, and do you deny you had fun today? Do you often laugh and hang around with you enemies?"

"I never said you were my enemy, i just said i don't trust you."

"Think what you want about Satan, but we both cannot deny he is our farther, and we are brothers.'

"I have only one brother, and thats Yukio."

"Argue all you want but in truth you have nine." Mephisto snapped his fingers and a small book appeared in his hands. "I brought this with me when i left Gehenna, i started making this with our oldest brother, Lucifer, when i was a small child. It was before i had any other younger siblings, it was just us two. We would draw pictures, paint, take photographs with some of the very earliest cameras. Fun fact, demons invented the first cameras, not humans. Anyways, once our younger brothers were born, we added their artwork, their photos, and then when you and Yukio were born." He paused and flipped to a page in the book.

"Is that? "

"Yes, i was there the day you were born, Shiro and I were instructed to kill you, obviously we didn't after i made that bet with him. Anyways, before he took you both home to begin raising you, i asked if i could hold you both. Here's us in the cave, before i sealed your powers away."

"Is that my m-"

'Yes, there is Yuri. Dead but peaceful."

"Why are you showing me this? "

"Well…i was hoping you'd give me some photos of you and Yukio from throughout your life, and some artwork as well. I want this book filled with memories and accomplishments, a document of the immortal life of us brothers. "

Rin flipped through the book to see Mephisto, then known as Sameal, as a small child, no more then five. His artwork (which was just as bad as it was to this day) and the other demon kings too. From births, to when Ibis gained his first fang and went through teething. To when Amaimon was gifted with his familiar, Behemoth. Even current photos of Amaimon and Mephisto was in.

"Tomorrow ill print out and stick in the photos i took of us today." Rin handed the book back to him "Now, anyways! Time for some Netflix and no chill." Mephisto grabbed the remote before putting on some lame movie and both brothers watched whilst shoving their faces with candy.

The movie was nearly finished, and the snacks had been devoured. Rin turned to his older brother, letting the words slip from his tongue.

"I'll give you some of mine and Yukio's photos and drawings."

"Wonderful!"

The closing titles strolled on and Mephisto - who was half asleep - turned off the TV.

"I think i-" He looked over to Rin to see him already asleep, his mouth parted slightly and his tail still swishing lightly.

The time king let out a quiet laugh, he scooped Rin into his arms and walked slowly to bed.

He tucked the younger demon beside him, covering him completely with blankets. Rin's tail curled around Mephisto's. The demon king snapped his fingers and the light switched off.

"Goodnight, little brother."

 **So that was very, very cheesy and OOC i know…but i had fun writing it snd i hope you enjoyed reading it, please review, let me know what you thought!**

 **When Rin has complaints about his dorm he goes to Mephisto to ask for an upgrade, and Mephisto decides he wants to spend the day with his little brother. Rin is dragged around by Mephisto as what the time king describes as 'sibling bonding'. Just a full day of demon brothers and their adventures. T for language.**


End file.
